


Presenting Lorelai Gilmore

by Purdey_Child



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life, Lauren Graham - Freeform, Lorelai Gilmore - Freeform, Not Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life Compliant, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, life - Freeform, life events, life story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: Here's an insight to the life of Lorelai Gilmore the second. I can relate to Lorelai in many ways so interpreting some of my own experiences into Lorelais... should be interesting. I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS





	1. Chapter 1

There she was, wrapped in a pink blanket. She lay in the new mother's arms. Emily smiled at the tiny human

“It’s our little girl Richard, Our Lorelai” Tears were filling Emily’s eyes, Her first daughter

“She’s perfect” Richard couldn’t help but gush over her. His little girl, he made a vow that he would give her the world and work hard for his new family.

As soon as Richard and Emily got home with their pink bundle of joy, they made their way to the gender-neutral room. Elegance, Cream with Gold embellishments. The crib its self could easily be worth more than a house. Emily lay the tiny Lorelai down to sleep. It was late and the Nanny was paid to sleep in the room with the tiny Gilmore. She was Beautiful, Dark hair, little-upturned nose, and rosy lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lorelai! No sweetie," Richard picked up his daughter who just so happened to crawl into his study and play with the antique globe "You shouldn't be in here… Where's that Nanny of yours?" Richard carried her out and looked around to see a flustered Nanny

"Sorry Mr. Gilmore, She just got away so fast" The Nanny took the Child from the man's arms

"That's alright, just make sure my wife doesn't hear of this, say where is Emily?"

"She's gone shopping, Mr. Gilmore" The Nanny replied and Richard Nodded as he went back to his study. On his days off, Richard like to spend time reading books at his desk.

Bella, The nanny, put Lorelai in her playpen and tried her best to entertain her, Lorelai Gilmore wasn't too impressed with the million dollar teddy bears or diamond encrusted rattles. Her bright blue eyes wandered to the window and she began to laugh and reach out, Bella carried Lorelai to the French windows but that wasn't enough for young Lorelai she wanted to go out onto the balcony and touch the branch of the tree that looked into her room. The colors of the outside world grabbed her attention, the bright green leaves, The baby blue sky and the yellow daisies on the grass below. Even the chirping of the birds made the girl laugh. She was always happiest when on that balcony. It was a completely different world for her, Inside the Gilmore mansion it was grand and beautiful, elegance at it's finest but the outside world appealed to Lorelai far more, even if she was only 2 years old. She gurgled and smiled flashing her new baby teeth at the world. The smiled soon dropped as she was startled by a

*SQUEAK*

She turned to see Emily holding a toy bunny rabbit, she squeezed it and again a *SQUEAK* This time Lorelai Laughed and reached out to the pink bunny wanting it for herself, Emily gave the toy to her daughter and took her into her arms

"Lorelai my little sweet, Have I got something for you," In her other hand Emily was holding a bag, She lifted it up to the child and in a childish voice "We have another party tonight," Emily continued to talk to the toddler as if she were a grown woman, She walked off with Lorelai in her arms to hers and Richards bedroom "Now everyone will be arriving here at 7 O'Clock… You won't be the only Child tonight so you have to look the darned cutest, Well I mean the only other little girl is the Fassbender daughter and she looks like a baby troll so no competition- BELLA! Come take Lorelai and get her cleaned up for tonight, make sure her curls are extra curly and DO NOT wrinkle this dress," Emily practically threw her daughter and the bag at the Nanny "I'll see you tonight my cherub" Emily finished with her baby voice again.

That night at the Gilmore residence was filling up with the richest and most important people within a 30-mile radius along with their children and nannies whom all were in a separate room from the gathering. Lorelai Gilmore was buried within the pink and white ruffles of her dress, all you could see were her bright blue doll-like eyes and the pink bow at the top of her head. She always looked unimpressed by these events and the other children.

"Strobe!" Lorelai recognized her father's joyful voice among the chitter chatter of people, her head turned like crazy trying to figure where her father was "Ah, Francine-Oh and this must be young Christopher… The Children are all gathered threw here and us grownups can enjoy some business and drinks" he chuckled as Francine handed her son to one of the Nannies.


End file.
